The Power of Love
by RebeccaSnape3103
Summary: Hermione is an ordinary girl, living an ordinary life; until all of the sudden at the age of 11 her life is up rooted when she discovers that she is a witch, follow her on her journey on discovering her herself and finding love, with a man that is a most unlikely partner.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor am I J.K. Rowling (the owner). I am also not making any profit off of this story, other that the excitement that fills me when I see that another person has read it. Although I did not invent the characters, I did invent the situations and the personalities of the characters in my story. Please enjoy.

WARNING: THE FANFICTION IS RATED M FOR A REASON, THOUGH THE SCENES WILL BE CLEARLE MARKED, IF YOU ARE BELOW THE AGE OF CONCENT (WHEREVER YOU MAY LIVE) THEN PLEASE EXIT THE STORY NOW.

Summary: Hermione is an ordinary girl, living an ordinary life; until all of the sudden at the age of 11 her life is up rooted when she discovers that she is a witch, follow her on her journey on discovering her herself and finding love, with a man that is a most unlikely partner.

A/N: Just a not so short short note, Yes i am fully aware that in this chapter hermione is fairly focused on appearance, but in my opinion that is pretty typical for a pre teen. The fact that her parents are suppressing it would more than likely just make it worse. Also i do have up to Year five outlined, these are really just going to be short chapters to get the story moving. The real plot line will start when she is closer to the age of content (which is 16 in my story).Reviews and comments are always welcome, though any out right slander is not appreciated, if it occurs you can and will be blocked. Fan fiction is very personal to me and i am obviously not a professional writer, so every once in a while there will be mistakes. I do proof read my work extensively and obsessively, but i am not perfect. If you want to point them out that is fine, but please, we are all here to write and express ourselves, there is no need for hate. That being said any suggestions would be really welcome, and i will try my damnedest to incorporate them into the plot. This is an OCC Fan fiction, and pointing that out in the comments will be a mute point, if you are in the Fan Fiction community to begin with, that generally means that you want to have alternative routes to where the author took the story. As it is winter break now, i am going to try to update one or twice a week, though the exact dates will depend upon what is going on in my life. ( author takes a deep breath) That being said; please enjoy the story!

Chapter 1

First Year

The Letter:

I read the letter again. This was utterly unbelievable! How could anyone actually believe me to be a witch? I was incredibly plain, with my only shining attribute being my intellect; and at this point in my life people found it to be more of a nuisance, rather than magnificent. I reflected that perhaps that was the reason that no one at school has any particular interest in me.

I was a rather geeky girl, nothing notable about my appearance. I was an average size, I suppose, though a bit short. My hair was inevitably a tangled mass of dark brown curls, forever entrapped in pigtails on either side of my head. My eyes were dull and boring, compared to my fellow classmates, with their exotic green and blue eyes; oh how I envied them. Each one had their defining features; what I would not give for a beautiful head of blond hair, or even a dignified nose would do me well. But in life you are given what you are given, and though my parents certainly had the income to afford fancy cloths, and frequent trips to the salon and spa, they were wholly unconcerned about appearance. To them it ranked quite low on the list of priorities, and as they were funding my life at the moment, it ranked quite low on mine as well, as much as I would prefer it to be different.

The news that I could get a fresh start, to be someone that I had always wished to be, was on the whole, exceptionally appealing to me. I dreamed that night of me on a broomstick with hordes of friends; friends who for once did not come with a fee that included my lunch money, and other times my favorite pair of trainers. I am sure that one could imagine the excitement of a young girl when this opportunity was offered freely, and with out hidden agendas. And I'm also sure you can also imagine the utter devastation that had befallen my face when I was told the next morning that I was not going anywhere.

My parent's faces held identical looks of disdain and impertinence. Apparently they had decided that it was utterly unnecessary for them to pay for a school that would do me no good in the 'real world'. That was very obtuse of them, who was to say that this new, wonderful world that I had barley discovered yet was not just as real to me as theirs was to them?

"I'm sorry, I don't understand, I'm not allowed to go to this school, because you feel it is unnecessary?" I asked. Though I hoped to appear calm on the outside, I was anything but. My newly developed dreams were crashing down upon me so fast that even I was having trouble keeping up. My mother looked at me as if I was completely unattached to the decisions they had made.

"We simply do not have the extra funds, to supply you to go to a frivolous school, to teach you about fantasy". Her answer was, for lack of a better term bullshit.

I am wholly aware that swearing in any situation is unbecoming, however I had granted myself the excuse just this once to think it in my head. Even though I was eleven years old, I knew full well that that was crap; they owned their own business, and I had gone with my father to the bank on several occasions. I knew that if they wanted to send me to a school, any school, they were extremely well off and could do it with little hassle.

They must have assumed the conversation to be over for they both moved as if to leave, when a thought struck me.

"What about my money?"

It was quite amusing to watch both of them freeze at the mention of my inheritance. It had come from a seemingly nonexistent relative; we had searched for whom the money belonged to, believing it to be left to me by mistake, but we had never found anything. Whenever the subject arose it brought about immediate awkwardness that was unlikely to dissipate.

Both of their eyes narrowed in anger; I'm sure they took my question as disrespect on my part, though it was a more than reasonable question. The inheritance that had been given to me left me as quite possibly one of the richest people in the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor am I J.K. Rowling (the owner). I am also not making any profit off of this story, other that the excitement that fills me when I see that another person has read it. Although I did not invent the characters, I did invent the situations and the personalities of the characters in my story. Please enjoy.

WARNING: THE FANFICTION IS RATED M FOR A REASON, THOUGH THE SCENES WILL BE CLEARLE MARKED, IF YOU ARE BELOW THE AGE OF CONCENT (WHEREVER YOU MAY LIVE) THEN PLEASE EXIT THE STORY NOW.

Summary: Hermione is an ordinary girl, living an ordinary life; until all of the sudden at the age of 11 her life is up rooted when she discovers that she is a witch, follow her on her journey on discovering her herself and finding love, with a man that is a most unlikely partner.

A/N: (…..) When you see these dots across the screen, please assume that a new place is being introduced, or that it is a different situation or time than previous. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!

First Year:

Chapter 2:

The Leaky Caldron:

After that night neither of my parents acknowledged me. I was practically invisible. I had gotten my way, I would attend Hogwarts, and I would pay my own tuition; which I was fine with, but I couldn't help be wonder what my decision had cost me.

My parents had never been particularly loving towards me, they were kind people, and very simple minded, and we suited each other fine I suppose; but I never equated us to a family. I watched when parents came to pick their children up from school, there were many hugs and kisses exchanged; accompanied by the achieved accomplishments of the child's day. The parents would listen patently and smile lovingly; as I compared this to my relationship with my parents I recognized that ours was not particularly a normal relationship; and not a particularly favorable one either.

We were all quite quiet, and reserved, I was more than happy to miss a meal in favour of finishing a good book, and they often got stuck late at work, so dinner was often a mute point anyhow. I did not have a horrid life by any means. I had cloths, and regular meals but I would have liked for someone to show me affection. In some twisted way that is what I believed this new world would bring me, a new life, a new family, new experiences. Perhaps I could even find the long lost relative who left me all of their worldly possessions; just maybe they were magical as well.

…...

When I woke up this morning I was a bit more nostalgic than usual. I think deep in my gut I realized that this was probably one of the last times I would spend in this room. I of course banished the thought as soon as it surfaced. Of course I would come home, after all school did have breaks, in both the summer and winter months.

As the time to depart from the drab looking two-story house grew nearer, I went over my list of things to buy when I arrived a Diagon Alley. This was the day before school and I still had not acquired my school supplies.

'How Dreadful!' I thought as I looked around my smallish room. It too was a plain room, but over the years I had collected a few prized possessions that I valued at the top of my priority list. One of the things was a ring.

It had come with my inheritance, and it was beautiful. It was a pure gold ring, with large diamonds and stones depicting the letter 'R'. This ring was the only clue I had as to who my inheritance had belonged to. Among the other prized possessions were my Cosmo magazines. I fondly remember sneaking them into the house, hidden underneath my bulky sweater you could never guess they were there. These magazines had taught me what older sisters and mothers were supposed to, they were akin to family in my eyes. I had a feeling that today I would be adding to my collection of well loved items, and in all honesty I was more than happy about it.

My parents would not accompany me to neither shopping nor the train station, this new wonderful world worried them and frightened them as well I'm sure.

...

Mother and father left me at entrance of a dodgy looking pub, that went by the name of The Leaky Caldron; personally I would never name my business anything of the sort. It would seem much more prudent to call it The Un-Leaky Caldron. Although I do suppose that the name of this establishment fit the atmosphere quite nicely.

Walking into this Pub felt very much like opening a door to a new world; which in many ways was exactly accurate. I was opening many doors to my life, and it all started with this Pub. So though I was not overly fond of this place, I supposed it would always have a certain special place in my thoughts.

It was very surreal to watch everything that was happening. I noted that the waitress was akin to what I think a witch would look like. She had long ashy hair, that that been obviously hastily stuffed into the black pointed hat that sat atop of her head. This waitress was not particularly attractive, and if I was being honest with myself, she was quite startling. Her nose was extremely defined, and her skin was anything but smooth; warts and wrinkles gave a hint to her actual age, that I'm sure was more than most would guess.

The establishment itself was fairly dingy; I was unsurprised to say that it did not improve upon closer inspection. Bugs and crumbs from previous customers littered the tables and floors. Dragging my luggage over to a table in the far back corner, I waited for the cross looking waitress to come over. As there were already menus out on the table I started to hunt for anything that sounded familiar, or at the very least edible.

The menu I was surprised to note, had many options that I was rather familiar with, however among the 'regular' food also existed a great many dishes that I had never heard of. Pickled Mermaid fins sounded particularly barbaric. I found myself wondering if they hunted these poor mermaids, and thought better of ordering any obscene dishes until further research could be done on the matter. I decided that fish and chips sounded quite a safe option.

…

After eating and people watching I decided that I had done enough stalling for the day. I had been sat in The Leaky Caldron for about two hours now, and though I had finished eating the surprisingly enjoyable meal some time ago, I wanted to get a feel as to what would be expected of me in the Wizarding World.

During my brief sit in at the Pub, I witnessed a great many things. I saw many people tap a stick; which I assumed to be a wand, at a brick wall. The bricks seemed to move away each other of their own accord. I realized with a start that I had more than likely just witnessed my first fom of magic. It was after this point, entirely absorbed with everything magical.

To make certain that it had not been a trick of my eye, I waited and watched in amazement as several other people made their way through the brick wall. I debated how I would get through the wall, as I did not yet have a wand; which seemed to be the common factor of determining entrance. I quickly decided that I would move to the table closest to the wall, and wait for my opportunity to sneak through. I did not need to wait long, and minutes after I had settled in, the wall opened from the other side. I quickly gathered my belonging and made a mad dash to the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor am I J.K. Rowling (the owner). I am also not making any profit off of this story, other that the excitement that fills me when I see that another person has read it. Although I did not invent the characters, I did invent the situations and the personalities of the characters in my story. Please enjoy.

WARNING: THE FANFICTION IS RATED M FOR A REASON, THOUGH THE SCENES WILL BE CLEARLY MARKED, IF YOU ARE BELOW THE AGE OF CONCENT (WHEREVER YOU MAY LIVE) THEN PLEASE EXIT THE STORY NOW.

Summary: Hermione is an ordinary girl, living an ordinary life; until all of the sudden at the age of 11 her life is up rooted when she discovers that she is a witch, follow her on her journey on discovering her herself and finding love, with a man that is a most unlikely partner.

A/N: '' anything in-between single quotes is her thoughts. " " Anything in-between double quotation marks is her actually speaking.

First Year:

Chapter 3:

School Supplies:

Stepping out onto the brick road was a hassle. Everywhere I looked there were hoards of people mulling about. It was practically impossible to find an opening, but somehow after a few minutes I barged my way through to a clear spot on the other side of the street.

'At least there are not any automobiles in the Wizarding World'. I pondered briefly how much more difficult having cars jammed into this narrow street would be.

Digging into my bag I quickly located the map that was kindly made available in The Leaky Caldron. Deciphering this map was quite the adventure; thankfully there were plenty of people to ask for directions. I quietly assessed the people closest to my location, and decided It was safer to locate someone that was in a group, rather than a secluded person.

After locating my target I diligently made a pathway towards them. They looked like quite a rowdy bunch. I counted ten of them in total. Every one in this family seemed to have bright flaming orange hairy, and an abundance of freckles.

"Excuse Me". I said. Hoping to attract their attention rather quickly and be on my way.

Apparently in the Wizarding world, you must yell in order to drag attention to yourself. I quickly went over to the assumed matriarch of the family, and gave a quick tug at her worn dress, and repeated my self, a bit louder this time.

"Excuse me!"

She appeared startled, and rightly so. I don't imagian it is ever day that you have an 11 year old child tugging on your dress, most espically one whom you did not give birth to.

"Oh dear Heavens!" she exclaimed loudly.

I decided it would be best if I started this conversation.

"Could you please point my in the direction of Gringotts?" I was polite and straight to the point.

She looked even more stricken. I do not know what had scared her, but I had already started to regret my decision to ask this particular group for help. Looking around for anyone else, I noticed that all of the children had become quiet, and were all watching intently.

All of the sudden the older women looked confused, which quickly turned to annoyance then anger. I had seen this face before, on many other parents, and decided that I had defiantly made the wrong decision. "And where are your parents young lady? The nerve of some people! Leaving their child alone in Diagon Alley! Arthur!" I had assumed that Arthur was her husband, and apparently I was correct because he soon came over to try to sooth the obviously distressed women. I decided to sneak away as she was ranting. I had never before been on the receiving end of a 'motherly' rant. And I decided that although the aforementioned thought of having an affectionate mother and father was a good idea in theory, that I was quite happy on my own. 'Thank you very much.' Instead of taking the risk of asking someone else, and acquiring the same result, I decided to look for signs and try to find my own way.

…

I eventually found the bank. It was a grand place, certainly made that way to direct attention, which in my case worked to my favor. There really was no missing a white marble building that was the size of three other shops. Out front it had large columns, and two set of double doors. It was very grand indeed.

After exchanging my money for the Wizarding money I had 9933 gallons 8 sickles and 7 Knuts. I had brought a decent amount of money, because seemed to be the best was to go. All in all I brought a little less than 7300 euro. I knew that this was excessive, but when you think of buying all of the supplies mentioned on the list, along with personal items, it is a bit more reasonable; especially considering that Wizarding prices are completely unfamiliar to me.

Going into all of the shops was really interesting. I watched what others were buying, and made my purchases accordingly. I also of course watched for the orange haired women, but thankfully I did not come across her again. I bought my wand at a little shop called Oliveandar's.

It did not take extremely long to accomplish, and this was not what I was most excited about buying. My wand buying was much different than other students have had, according to the owner. My wand called to me, I physically knew where my wand was before he picked it out. It was beautiful, if a stick can be classified as beautiful. It was dark mahogany wood, with a unicorn hair and basilisk fused center. The owner claims that this wand is perfect for warding, and for assisting in brewing complex potions.

Getting the rest of my supplies came to be an arbitrary task that required next to no thought. I looked at the list, found the appropriate shop, and bought what the list indicated I needed. There were of course things that I delighted in buying, like my new clothing, beauty supplies, books and my potions kit.

I was very excited about my new cloths to say the least. In my household my father did not shell out money for cloths unless they were deemed useless, and even then I never got to buy new cloths, It was always second hand clothing, which was fine, but if I had the chance to buy new cloths, then I was going to take full advantage of it. I bought both Wizarding and what the Wizarding world called muggle style clothing. 'What a strange name for a person with out magic'. I bought robes both formal and informal. I also bought shoes. After looking at the Hogwarts dress code for a long time and determining whether I could get away with leaving my robes open, with muggle cloths underneath, I deducted that there was nothing specifically stating that I could not. I mainly focused on buying dresses. I bought dresses in all different colors and styles, mainly because I had never been allowed to wear them in the past. I of course also bought practical pants and jeans along with matching blouses.

My next stop was at a wizard/muggle beauty supply store. They carried potions for virtually every issue a young girl could have, along with, muggle alternatives as well. I bought an abundance of curl cream potion. It claimed to tame any curl and leave it looking natural and frizz free. I was very happy with this description, and if the potion worked half as good as it claimed to, I would soon be rid of my unmanageable frizzy hair for good. I also bought hairless potion. While I understood this to be a bit impractical purchase at the moment, I knew that soon I would go through the dreaded period of awkwardness referred to as puberty. And while at the moment no I had no visible unwanted hair I was not taking any chances, and the potion did not expire for two years anyway. I also acquired some basic muggle makeup, from various brands, along with nail polish and perfume as well.

After visiting the beauty store, I made my way to the bookstore. I spent about an hour buying various books on a variety of different subjects that interested me, along with my required texts for this year. My last stop before catching the train to Hogwarts was the Potions store.

The potions store was set back at the end of the alley. It would have been very easy to miss, had I not been diligently searching for it. I was most excited about this subject, it held the most promise, and I decided that even if I turned out to not be the most skilled witch, I more than likely could survive in this world, by brewing potions. The store was kept dark, some of the more expensive potions ingredients had to be kept in dark areas, and have little to no sunlight in order to have the desired effect.

I quickly went about finding my required potions, along with my potions kit. The kit was very standard, so I decided to upgrade to a more prudent kit. The kit that I decided to purchase was for advanced brewers, but the shop owner said that this kit would work for most basic potions, along with more advanced ones as well. I then decided to buy my own potions trunk.

Apparently this trunk was in reality a hidden potions lab, along with a restroom and a library. This trunk suited me just fine, more than just fine actually I was thrilled with my purchase. Evidently these were in high demand, for I bought the last one. I immediately stocked it with all of the rudimentary potions ingredients along with any advanced potions ingredients, the tools to properly harvest the uncut materials, several caldrons, or varying materials, and one of every book that they carried in the store. I spent just over 108 gallons. The most that I had spent in any one store, excluding the clothing store.

By the end of the day I was certainly tired, but i felt I had accomplished quite a lot in the day. Tomorrow i would get on the Hogwarts express and make my way to Hogwarts. That night, although I slept in a dungy small room at The Leaky Cauldron, i had dreams of grandeur; that i was quite hopeful to come true.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor am I J.K. Rowling (the owner). I am also not making any profit off of this story, other that the excitement that fills me when I see that another person has read it. Although I did not invent the characters, I did invent the situations and the personalities of the characters in my story. Please enjoy.

WARNING: THE FANFICTION IS RATED M FOR A REASON, THOUGH THE SCENES WILL BE CLEARLY MARKED, IF YOU ARE BELOW THE AGE OF CONCENT (WHEREVER YOU MAY LIVE) THEN PLEASE EXIT THE STORY NOW.

Summary: Hermione is an ordinary girl, living an ordinary life; until all of the sudden at the age of 11 her life is up rooted when she discovers that she is a witch, follow her on her journey on discovering her herself and finding love, with a man that is a most unlikely partner.

A/N: Hello again. I must admit that I am very excited about this story! Thank you so much for the reviews. Shout out to LadyNorth76, Btterflykiss69, and LoveInTheBattleFeild. Please remember that I am changing the plot a lot, and these next years will go by quick, also Luna and Ginny will be in the same year as Hermione. That means that yes, Ron and Ginny are twins! Gasp! Shock! Horror! Again thank you for reviewing You are all amazing for taking the time to review. Please keep them coming. Please note that I will only be posting once a week from now on. Read and Review

First Year:

Chapter 4:

The Hogwarts Express

Toting my luggage around today was significantly easier than the previous day. I had used the potions trunk that I had bought at Quality Potions Supply to store all of my other purchases. All of my new cloths and school supplies fit into the library section.

'Though at this point in time, they are all still packed away in boxes, that are scattered around the area.' I briefly pondered if after unpacking I would be able to fit everything onto the shelves, but I suppose that I could always learn that expansions charm that the owner of the potions store mentioned to me yesterday.

Walking through Kings Cross Train Station was nothing particularly new to me, I had been here many times before with both my mother and my father for various reasons. Today however was quite more exciting than being sent off to my aunt Jenny's house, so that my parents could have a break. Walking through today noticed that it was quite a bit busier than normal; I noted that there were many families. An observation that I found quite unusual, for this station in particular was generally used for Adults, to transport them to and from their day jobs.

I dug around in my bag, looking for which platform I was supposed to go to await the arrival of the train. ' It is odd that they would put magical transportation in a place so public'. Looking at the sheet I'm sure my face must have been comical.

"Platform 9 ¾?" I whispered to myself. Looking around I was at platform 9 and just beyond 9, about four pillars down was platform 10. I used logical thinking and decided that if the platforms were split into four parts, then my journey should start at the pillar that was just before platform 10. I was obviously correct, for not five minutes passed by, when I saw a lady dragging along a small child, who looked about my age toward the pillar right before platform 10. I watched intently as she and the young bot ran straight at the platform and abruptly disappeared.

…..

The other side of the platform was stunning. It was an hour and a half before the train was scheduled to leave at 10:30, and as such there were very few people here. I took a moment to appreciate the train. I was at least three times my height and many hundreds of times longer that any giant I could have imagined. I was painter a bright red color, and had what I assumed was the Hogwarts crest painter on the Engine car. I was utterly impressed.

I quickly and quietly made my way onto the train. The inside of it was even grander than the outside; it was like nothing I had ever seen before. The train had many cars that seemed to be fused together for as long as I could see. And I was sure the inside was much larger that it was supposed to be originally. This must be the expansion charm that the shop owner told me about. I quickly thought about where I would like to sit, I practically had any seat that I wanted.

'Better to pick a seat in the back, that way I can avoid as many people as possible'. I decided on the back. I was excluded and would hopefully be quite as well, so that I could read ahead in my books. After all it was a five-hour train ride to the school.

…

Soon other students started arriving. I looked out the window and saw all of the families giving their beloved children hugs and kisses, and I for a brief moment felt a pang of hurt that I was not out there with my parents. I abruptly reminded my self of the red haired lady from yesterday, and decided that I was quite content to stay just where I was.

The train ride was positively lovely. The scenery was beautiful, and as soon as I started to get a bit hungry, a woman came along with a cart filled with treats. I bought plenty, with the thought of stashing them in my room, in case I ever got involved in a book, and missed dinner.

Throughout the train ride I read through two books. I finished my Hogwarts: A History and my potions book; reading nonstop with vigor. They were very interesting.

I was most impressed with the potions book. It detailed every potion I would need to know for first year. It also covered instructions, potions properties, and how to identify different potions as well. I was completely consumed. I was most defiantly looking forward to potions class.

…..

Hogwarts:

.

.

.

We were transported to the school on small boats that sat four students apiece. I was sat with three other girls. One girl in my boat caught my attentetion more than any others.

"Hello" I approached. "My name is Hermione Granger"

The girl smiled. Her pale, almost white hair shined in the setting sunlight. She was quite pale, but also one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen in my life. She wore robes, so I knew she was from a wizarding family, but she was alone one the boat. This girl had secluded herself into a corner, and shied away from any attention at all. I immediately took a liking to her. She reminded me of herself, and I quite liked that.

"Hello, Luna Lovegood". She expressed in a small shy voice.

Her eyes grew wide, and suddenly I was not a stranger anymore, she had moved over to my side of the oat and got very close to me. Generally this sort of behavior would turn me off, but I found it quite endearing in this girl. She felt as much like a sister as my magazines.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship, I could tell.

The school was less like a school and much more like a castle. More accurately, it in fact was a castle, and a large one at that. Hundreds of beautiful windows shown over the waters edge as we sailed closer and closer. Luna and I were awestruck. It was breathtaking to watch at the castle became more and more beautiful the closes we got. Although it was dark out, the details of the castle were becoming clearer. The roughness of the stone that mad up the outside of these beautiful walls was so very real. I had never imagined my life to be like this, but somehow, my life like this was more real than my life at home.

Walking into the castle we were met by a women who certainly looked strict. Her hair was tied back tightly into a very severe looking bun, and her robes, although they were obviously well taken care of, were plain. I soon learned that this women's name was Professor McGonagall, and I found myself hoping that I never got on her bad side.

"Gather round! Gather round!" she bellowed in a slightly Scottish accent. "Welcome to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as first years you will be sorted into one of four houses. This house will be like your family throughout your years here at Hogwarts"

Giggling and whispers suddenly popped up among the students.

"How do we get put into our house?"

"My older brothers said we have to battle a troll" one boy exclaimed rather loudly.

I rolled my eyes, as if a school would really make you battle a troll in order to get in. This is not some sort of hazing for a sorority, or fraternity for gods sake. This was school, for children no less.

Professor McGonagall finally spoke up. " Thank you for yourvwords of wisdom Mr. Weasly, but I do believe that we have thing to sort out if you are quite done?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall".

"Wonderful" she sighed "Now that that has been sorted, lets get on with it? Shall we".

"As I said, there are four houses, Gryffindor, for the brave, Ravenclaw for the intelligent, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the Ambitious. You will of course be sorted based on your own person, there will be no fighting of trolls".

After the Professor's speech we were lined up, and marched into what was called the Great Hall.

Four large tables took up the balk of the room. I took notice of each table and of the large banners above them, each depicting their house. There were from my count twenty-two new first years joining the student body this year. One by one we were called to be sorted, the anxiety we all held was extinguished after the first student was chosen. Although we had been reassured that we would not have to fight a troll, Professor McGonagall never did indicate what we would have to do. I was a giant relief to only have to wear a hat.

"Terry Boot"

The Great hall fell silent as we watched our fellow first year face his fate. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed upon him. After a few moments of silence we heard the hat mumbling to Terry.

"No? but you would do well there, oh fine….RAVENCLAW!"

All of us jumped quite startled at the volume of the hat. The line moved along quickly, and soon enough it was my turn.

"Hermione Granger"

I slowly took my place on the stool. The hat was heavy on my head. 'I hope this thing does not yell while attached to me' I thought bleakly.

Apparently the hat heard my thought, for he chuckled and answered me back.

'Thank you very much but I am not a thing' the hat insisted. I decided it was better to not argue with him.

'Yes, Yes, you are very smart aren't you? Oh what is this but you also value beauty too hmmmm. And very ambitious as well, you are going to make this difficult.'

The hat pondered carefully. I did not have any preference really about where I wanted to go, though I would prefer Ravenclaw to anywhere else.

'Oh so you want Ravenclaw, Do you, are you sure?'

'Not really' I thought back.

' "RAVENCLAW" it is then.'

As i was walking over to the Ravenclaw table, i felt someone watching me. When i sat down i looked up at the head table and found the blackest pair of eyes i had ever seen in all my life. They were beautiful and so was their owner. He was exactly perfect, he had a very defined nose, and smouldering eyes. As he got up to walk away i noticed he also was very tall and muscular. I had my first crush, and i was perfectly happy to admit it.


End file.
